


Worrisome thoughts

by Radioshark



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioshark/pseuds/Radioshark
Summary: Prompt for Zenohika week; day 2: “ Consequences”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Worrisome thoughts

If someone told you that one day you’d end up marrying the crown prince of a foreign nation you’d laughed at them but here you were sitting watching as your husband Zenos yae galvus practiced on the many dummies that littered the back of your home. 

The day was hot and heady and Zeno had insisted that it was perfect for training while you on the other hand disagreed and settled instead under your well shaded veranda; perfectly content with watching him destroy innocent targets.

And that’s how you spent the better part of the morning; Yuna, your carbuncle draped over your legs, the rhythmic swishes of Zenos’ swings lulling you into trance.

How did you even get to this point; hero of Eorzea and married to your biggest enemy; there’s times even now that it's hard to wrap your head around it. You knew feelings were hard to predict and even then would you have stopped yourself from falling? If you were being completely honest with yourself, no you wouldn’t have; in Zenos you’d found your equal.

Sighing, you run your hands gently down Yuna’s back and lean back farther into your chair; Yuna yips quietly and snuggles deeper into your lap.

You were never one for overthinking things, dwelling on the events that had happened in your life would only drive you into a bitter spiral.

Yet you couldn’t help but feel the consequences of your actions hadn’t hit you yet. Being a hero could only get you so far and there were certain lines you couldn’t cross. Surely this was one of them right? Would the citizens of eorzea lose their trust in you if they knew; you thought of Ala Mhigo and Doma, of Lyse and Yugiri and you felt yourself wither. 

“Something on your mind Venandi?”

Blinking you look up and force a tired smile. Zenos stands in front you; stripped to the waist and shiny with sweat. He doesn’t have his katana with him and you shift slightly to see it’s beside one of the many dummies that’s been cleaved clean in two.

“Nothing of import,” you grip yuna gently and drape her round Zenos’ neck; she gives a happy yip and nuzzles into his cheek. “I was thinking of joining you actually.”

Zenos watches you carefully, face devoid of emotion but a moment later he nods and huffs lightly “ I know you see it my way.”

Grinning you reach forward and grip his arm; tugging him back towards the remaining dummies. You know for a fact he doesn’t believe you and will more than likely question you later but you’re glad he lets it drop, maybe for now you can enjoy what little peace you’re worrisome mind will give you.


End file.
